Samuri Deeper Kyo Future Friends
by DarkAng Nikishi Hatake
Summary: Kyo and Yuya are married and have a daughter named Shinza Mibu. Shinza is the only child that Kyo and Yuya have.But, Kyo goes to Lady Sakuya and well you can figure it out when I finish the prolouge with the part that Dragoness is writing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Tokyo Hospital 1991**_

Yuya's screams filled the halls. Soon after a baby's cry could be heard in the waiting room. Kyo ran to the room that Yuya was in to see his child.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Mibu. It's a girl." Said the doctor.

"Kyo, she looks just like you." Said Yuya.

"Yes," said Kyo, "and you."

They look at their baby girl to see that she had blood red hair with hints of brown and purple eyes.

"What would you like to name her?" Asked the nurse.

"Shiza," Said Yuya, "Shiza Mibu."

The nurse wrote down the baby's name and looked at the family of three. Kyo looked down at his wife and daughter whom were fast asleep.

"You can take her home in the morning." said the nurse.

"Thank you." said Kyo.

Time Loop ( One year later)

"Mr. Mibu?" said his secretary, "Shiza got hurt and is in the hospital!"

"What happened to her?" asked Kyo.

"They don't know yet but Mrs. Mibu is with her and will let me know what is going on after they get out." said Miss Sao.

"Good." said Kyo, "Tell her to come and see me when they get out."

"Yes sir." Said Miss Sao.

Yuya Mibu and Shiza Mibu left the hospital and Shiza's cellphone started ringing. Yuya made Shiza sit down and answered the cell phone.

"Hello?" said Yuya.

'Hello Yuya.' said Kyo.

"Hi honey." said Yuya.

'How is Shiza?' asked Kyo.

"We were on our way to get lunch. Do you want anything?" said Yuya.

'Sure. Then you can come and eat it with me.' said Kyo.

"Okay. Do you want to talk to her?" asked Yuya.

' I'd like that.' said Kyo.

" Just a sec." said Yuya, " Here sweetie. Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Okay mommy." said Shiza.

" Here she is honey." said Yuya.

" Hi daddy." said Shiza.

'Hi sweetie. How are you doing?' asked Kyo.

"Good. Can I come and see you soon?" asked Shiza.

' Yes. I go on lunch brake soon. Can you bring me something to eat?' said Kyo.

"Sure daddy. I'll get you the same thing that I get." said Shiza.

'Okay. Oh I have to go sweetie. I love you.' said Kyo.

"Okay daddy. See you soon. Bye." said Shiza.


	2. chapter 1 part 2

Dragoness: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy DA! Glad to finally "co-write" a story with ya.

DA: I know. Isn't it exciting?!

Dragoness: My character is Kohaku. Oh and DA, I hope you give me some props for helping you with Shiza! Anyway, here's my half of the prologue. And on a side note, I only know about the birthing process through romance novels, my older cousins and health class, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry!

--

Osaka Hospital (1992)

The weather outside was storming like crazy, lightning flashed as thunder grumbled and roared. A woman's screams could be heard throughout the hospital. The screams came from Room 109 where a woman proceeded to give birth. Her long violet hair was tangled and her brown eyes closed in pain.

"Alright Ms. Sakuya, give me a strong push." The doctor ordered. With another scream, Sakuya pushed with her might, but it seemed the child inside her refused to come out into the world.

"Come on Ms. Sakuya, another push!" Sakuya pushed harder. "That's good Ms. Sakuya. I'm beginning to see the head! Come on now just a few more hard pushes!" More screams came from Sakuya as she complied with the doctor's instructions. A baby's cry soon filled the room along with the Sakuya's. "This is it Ms. Sakuya, one final push!" With all her might Sakuya pushed out her child with one final scream and with that her child was alive in the world.

"Congratulations Ms. Sakuya, it's a girl" a nurse said.

"Please, give her to me." The nurse handed the baby girl over to her mother once she was cleaned up. "My baby" Sakuya said with affection, "my baby girl."

"Her name ma'am?" The nurse asked with curiosity, holding a birth certificate.

"Kohaku. Kohaku Hikari." The nurse wrote down the name and left. Once the nurse was gone, Sakuya looked over her daughter. Kohaku had Sakuya's violet hair with some blood red at the tips and even though her eyes were closed, Sakuya knew her daughter's eyes were blood red, just like her father's. Sakuya's eyes narrowed. 'No! She is my daughter and not that, that bastards! He will not know of her nor will he be apart of her life!' Sakuya fell asleep holding her newborn daughter.

An hour later, the same nurse that came that was in the room during Kohaku's birth came into the room carrying a camera. Silently she took a picture of the new mother and her daughter before leaving the room without a trace.

-Frameshift!-

Tokyo Towers (About an Hour later)

The nervous man ran into his boss's office carrying a folder.

"What the hell took you so long Hideki?!" His boss yelled enraged, turning from looking out the window. Lightning occasionally flashing, highlighting his black business suit and making his blood red hair seem even more menacing.

"My apologies, Mibu-sama! The files that you requested when it was time are here." Hideki nervously placed the folder onto the desk. Hideki's boss Kyo Mibu turned from the window, his crimson eyes held hidden pleasure at the news. With a smirk on his face Kyo went over to the desk and sat with the confidence of a leader. Lifting the papers from the folder, Kyo briefly scanned through the documents.

"So she named her Kohaku, eh?"

"It would appear so sir."

Kyo picked up a picture that was among the papers and stared it for a few minutes.

"So this is what she looks like? My second child?"

"Y, yes. Our spy at the hospital took the picture." Hideki felt nervous as his boss still carried the smirk. "Um, I'll just leave you alone with this." Hideki bowed as he closed the door. Once Kyo was alone he pulled out a glass of sake and drank as he scanned the photos of his first daughter, Shiza and wife Yuya.

"Best to keep this picture hidden, lest the two get hurt from this." With that Kyo hid the picture and file in a drawer and locked it. From his seat, Kyo continued to watch the storm as he drank in celebration.

--

Dragoness: And done! Phew! I've been working on trying to transfer this from notebook to computer and I can't believe I'm finally done. Geez, DA's been nagging me for months!! Curse you DA!

DA: Not my fault. I told you to do this when I first started the story.

Dragoness: To clear up some confusion, here's the doctor's description: Black hair, square glasses, blue scrubs and looks about 27 and hot! Hideki is a blond with hazel eyes, about 24 and wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt. The nurse is a brunette with brown eyes…not much about her; she looks about 40 and ordinary. Kyo's outfit: Black suit jacket, blood red dress shirt, black tie, black pants and shoes. Yeah Kyo had an affair, you'll find out more about it later.

Dragoness: Well Ja Ne! (that's my friend Neo's ending phrase, I'm just borrowing it)

DA: Same here! Hope you review and tell us what it needs (if it needs anything).


End file.
